Man of Sponge
by TomSurfing
Summary: SpongeBob parodies Superman Man of Steel! The story of the ultimate underwater hero Super Sponge...


**_Man of Sponge_**

**By**

**Jaime Gomez**

**Main Cast Guide**

**SpongeBob and Superman Characters**

SpongeBob SquarePants/Super Sponge – Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman

King Neptune – Jor-El

General Bubbly Bubble/Dirty Bubble – General Zod

Sandy Cheeks – Lois Lane

Mr. Krabs – Perry White

Kent Family – RoundPants Family

Sheldon Plankton – Lex Luthor

Other Cameos

Squidward Tentacles

Patrick Star

Gary the Snail

Mermaid Man

Barnacle Boy

Karen Plankton

**Major Locations Guide**

**SpongeBob and Superman Locations**

Atlantis – Krypton

Bikini Bottom – Metropolis

Rock Bottom – Smallville

Krusty Krab & Krabby Kronicle Tower – Daily Planet

Mega Chum Bucket Industries Tower – LexCorp

**Summary**

SpongeBob parodies Superman! In _Man of Sponge_, the SpongeBob parody remake of _Man of Steel_, the aquatic superhero Super Sponge confronts the dirty super villain the Dirty Bubble to become the ultimate savior for all the seven seas.

**Act 1 – Atlantis Apocalypse Now**

The mythical sea city Atlantis, an underwater metropolis of magical crystal towers, faces imminent doom. Despite its highly technological society, the incompetent monarchy has been unable to build an effective, stable underground sewer system for the overpopulated city full of super powerful and super intelligent mermen and mermaids and magical seahorses. The city military consists of clean bubble people soldiers led by General Bubbly Bubble. The massive underground sewer system full of parasite reptiles and vermin will soon explode due to very poor sewer maintenance, covering the city in lethal amounts of raw sewage and destroying it and killing all its inhabitants. To solve the imminent threat, King Neptune uses his magical Trident to create a square super kitchen cleaning sponge named SpongeBob to use to clean the poorly maintained sewers to end the apocalyptic threat. However, General Bubble discovers and heavily disapproves of King Neptune's secret, desperate, and unnatural plan. General Bubble's bubble army enters the sewers, where they engage the native wild reptiles and vermin and use their advanced soap gun weaponry to clean the city sewers. However, their weaponry is unable to have much effect against the collective dirt and filth of the sewers, and the military's exposure to the harsh and toxic sewers causes them to mutate into dirty bubble people, resulting in General Bubble himself mutating into the Dirty Bubble. Blaming the incompetent monarchy for their horrible fate, the Dirty Bubble and his dirty bubble people army mount a revolution against King Neptune. As the revolution begins and the city's destruction nears, King Neptune sadly watches over his immaculately clean and conceived super sponge child, whose infancy prevents the baby god from saving the city. Before the Dirty Bubble's dirty forces invade his royal palace, King Neptune says a final goodbye to his only child. King Neptune tells the baby SpongeBob:

"I'm sorry that I have failed you and my people. You will be the new god of the sea who can succeed and fly where I have fallen. My love has made you for this sole purpose. You will bring purity and cleanliness to the legacy of Atlantis and all the seven seas. You are my one and only immaculately clean and conceived sponge child. You will bear the emblem of 'S.S.' Because you will become a Super Sponge and Sea Savior. The fate of the Sea World is in your spongy super hands…"

King Neptune then secretly sends the newborn into a large autopilot crystal magic submarine that leaves Atlantis towards the isolated destination of the dark town of Rock Bottom far away. The Dirty Bubble's Revolution is successful as his dirty forces easily invade the royal palace and dispatch its mermen and mermaid security. The Dirty Bubble's transformation has endowed him with many superpowers, including reproducing tiny bubble copies of himself, breathing powerful dirt fogs, spitting out deadly mud balls, transmitting deadly dirty diseases via powerful bites, transforming his body into hammer shapes to bludgeon his enemies to death, and moving at super speeds to leave behind slippery and slimy dirt trails. The Dirty Bubble then fights King Neptune. In the intense brawl, the Dirty Bubble manages to impale King Neptune with his own Trident to mortally wound and kill him. With the swift revolution over, the shocked and outraged public of mermaids, mermen, and seahorses launches a massive, successful counter-attack against the dirty bubble people army, resulting in the popping and defeating of most of the subversive military forces. As punishment for their crimes, the Dirty Bubble and his assistant generals are banished to the Tidal Zone, a giant water cyclone in the nearby wilderness in which the prisoners are helplessly trapped and nauseously spinning forever. However, the city's sewer system finally explodes soon after, destroying Atlantis, killing all its inhabitants, and inadvertently freeing the Dirty Bubble and his accomplices who can safely inhabit the dirty toxic ruins of Atlantis. Meanwhile, Neptune's submarine carries the baby SpongeBob across the seas to his new home…

**Act 2 – SpongeBob RoundPants in Rock Bottom**

The submarine carrying the infant SpongeBob lands in the outskirts of Rock Bottom, a small dark town located in the darkest, deepest trenches of the sea. The submarine leaves the child behind in an incubated, protective chamber, and the submarine departs to an unknown destination far away to wait for the right moment when the Super Sponge can use his fully developed super powers to find it again. Unaware of his true origins as a super kitchen sponge, the square infant is found and adopted by the round sea sponge couple Harold and Margret RoundPants, who investigate the area after seeing the ship and believing it was a U.F.O. from outer space. Amazed by the baby god, the RoundPants couple takes him into their modest pineapple home to raise him as their step-child on the pineapple farm they own. As a youth, SpongeBob feels alienated from the non-sponge deep trench sea creatures of Rock Bottom. His parents do the best to instill in him the values of hard work and compassion for others. However, SpongeBob soon discovers that he is developing many super powers, including the abilities to transform into a shiny sponge ball of light capable of flight; become virtually invulnerable from harm due to his extra elastic spongy body capable of easily and painlessly absorbing massive physical impacts and stretching to amazing lengths; shoot super cleaning liquid soap that his body naturally produces from his spongy holes to clean the dirtiest objects and environments to make them safe for others; absorb massive amounts of water to make his body extremely heavy, thick, and muscular to provide him with super strength; and transform his body into the sharp shape of a Trident that can penetrate almost any surface and can zoom faster than speeding naval missiles. SpongeBob's superpowers cause him much confusion and angst, but he gradually learns to master them and use them to secretly help others in danger. In Rock Bottom, SpongeBob uses his powers to save others from danger. SpongeBob begins vigilante activities to fight the sea trench creature criminal thugs preying on innocent civilians and hobos in dark alleys, though he tries his best to avoid publicity and discovery. SpongeBob easily tosses many ugly deep sea trench creature criminal thugs across the dark alleys, becoming a mysterious heroic vigilante to the poor native residents. His biggest accomplishment involves his fight with the Kraken. One day, a public bus that SpongeBob rides accidentally crashes into a deep pit in Rock Bottom due to a massive hail storm. In the dark pit is a wild giant squid, the Kraken. The sea monster attacks the bus and tries to eat it. Using his super powers, SpongeBob engages the sea monster to save the bus full of old blind people. The Kraken uses its huge size, powerful tentacles, toxic ink, deadly beak jaws, spear-shaped head, and evil eyes to fight SpongeBob. As the intense fight nears a stalemate, the Kraken beast traps and strangles SpongeBob in its tentacles. However, SpongeBob manages to wrap the tentacles into knots to immobilize the sea monster and uses his super absorbent body to drain all of the Kraken's ink from its body, causing the Kraken to dry out like a used sponge and to fall unconscious defeated. The hero SpongeBob then takes the bus out of the pit and departs. Thus, the mysterious hero becomes a rumored legend in Rock Bottom. After discovering about SpongeBob's secret heroics, Harold finally talks to his step-son about who he really is. Harold reveals to his adopted son that he is really an Atlantian and the son of the mythical King Neptune. Despite praising his son's compassion for others, Harold sternly warns SpongeBob to not use his powers in public since the Rock Bottomites and all other sea creatures will come to fear his awesome power and outcast him from their society as a wild and dangerous sea monster. The shocked SpongeBob agrees to honor his step-father's wishes and ends his bold heroics in Rock Bottom. Soon after, the elderly RoundPants couple dies from old age, causing SpongeBob to feel very guilty about his tragic inability to save them from death. On his deathbed, Harold makes SpongeBob promise to never use his superpowers in public since all other sea creatures believe that the lost mythical city of Atlantis is pure mythology and will thus never be ready to accept a new god of the sea. After his parents' death, SpongeBob leaves Rock Bottom behind and lives nomadically. To conceal his true high status, SpongeBob often seeks employment in menial labor jobs like fry cooking and custodial work, where he is very skilled at cooking and cleaning. Throughout the years, SpongeBob moves from sea city to sea city to maintain the secrecy of his real identity. Secretly and reluctantly, SpongeBob continually saves co-workers from lethal plumbing and restaurant kitchen workplace accidents, though he still refuses to become a fully public superhero to honor his dead step-father's last wish. After having recurring dreams of speaking to his real father King Neptune who cryptically repeatedly tells him to prepare for harsh winters, SpongeBob reads in the newspapers about rumors of an alien submarine found near the Arctic Ocean by scientists and military officials from Bikini Bottom, the sea's largest underwater metropolis. Believing the shocking news to lead to further clues about his true origins, SpongeBob flies and travels to the chilly Arctic Ocean full of moving underwater glaciers, where he eventually discovers the Atlantian submarine that left him in Rock Bottom. The Bikini Bottomite fish military and astronaut squirrel scientists, including Sandy Cheeks, have also found the magical ship, which they initially believed to be a crashed crystal meteorite from outer space. The ship's automated security measures against non-Atlantian intruders prevent the squirrel scientists and fish soldiers from entering the vessel. After swiftly subduing the military and scientist forces guarding the discovery in an intense snowball fight, SpongeBob enters the ship alone. The ship allows him to supernaturally communicate with the ghost of his real deceased father King Neptune. King Neptune reveals to SpongeBob the truth of Atlantis' destruction and tells SpongeBob that he was created via immaculate conception to keep all the seven seas clean and safe for all sea creatures so no other sea city suffers the fate of Atlantis and no other sea city is terrorized by evil forces like the Dirty Bubble and his dirty bubble people. Neptune also shows SpongeBob the holy Trident from which he was magically born. Apparently after Neptune's death, the magical weapon left Atlantis by its own power to find its next rightful owner SpongeBob himself. Neptune warns SpongeBob that the Trident can kill any sea creature and should only be used as a last resort against evil cruelty. SpongeBob thanks his father for finally finding him and letting him know about his true past. SpongeBob agrees to use the Trident wisely and takes it with him. Neptune then finally provides SpongeBob with a super hero costume for the future time when all the seven seas and all sea creatures finally need him to protect them from serious catastrophic global danger. The costume is dark pink and golden, has a long cape, and has a large "S.S" emblem that symbolizes SpongeBob's status as the Super Sponge and Sea Savior. As Neptune disappears and bids his long lost son farewell, SpongeBob prepares to exit the ship. However, the scientist Sandy, who also works for a fringe Bikini Bottomite U.F.O. (Unidentified Floating Objects) magazine, has been secretly tracking SpongeBob for some time because she was very interested upon hearing rumors from Rock Bottom and across the areas SpongeBob lived about a super sea creature who saved others from danger only to vanish and whose very existence would defy known marine science. Sandy enters the ship and confronts SpongeBob to know if he is the rumored Super Sea Creature. However, the ship's internal security measures attack her as an intruder, causing SpongeBob to save her and fly away out of the ship with her. SpongeBob avoids crashing into the swiftly moving underwater glaciers of the Arctic as he flies towards a safer, warmer area with Sandy, who desperately clings to him for safety. After safely dropping Sandy off at her Tree Dome near the outskirts of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Sandy soon immediately develop crushes on each other from the intimate experience and due to mutual attraction to one another's hot physiques, but SpongeBob represses his feelings to avoid the pain of love due to his previous loss of his step-parents and to avoid public discovery. Determined to become a superhero only when he is finally needed to avert global oceanic catastrophes, SpongeBob escapes back to Rock Bottom, leaving Sandy behind. When Sandy returns to Bikini Bottom, her wild story of a super sea creature rescuer is published in her U.F.O. magazine, but the story, like most stories published in the U.F.O. community, is disbelieved by the general public. Sandy decides to share her sensational story with the super wealthy Krusty Krab Company, a fast food chain and publishing company known for both krabby patties and the famous newspaper the Krabby Kronicle. However, the company's wealthy owner, Mr. Krabs, likewise rejects her claims. Meanwhile, the Bikini Bottomite public is still shocked by the top secret scientific and military discovery of the supposedly magic submarine in the Arctic Ocean. Many rumors abound that the mysterious vessel comes from the mythical Atlantis. Intending to expose SpongeBob to the rest of the sea to become the most famous marine biologist in all history, Sandy tracks SpongeBob to Rock Bottom. When Sandy arrives in Rock Bottom and finds SpongeBob, SpongeBob is at the city cemetery, where he is sadly begging his dead parents to let him become a superhero if necessary. Sandy pities SpongeBob, who convinces her to remain silent in honor of his dead step-parents until the time comes when he reveals himself when all sea creatures need to be saved from a global threat. Instead of returning to Bikini Bottom, Sandy decides to live with SpongeBob in Rock Bottom. The new couple, as boyfriend and girlfriend, builds a Tree Dome to live in together. While SpongeBob finds new love, an old dirty stench and threat from the past returns to wreak havoc…

**Act 3 - Super Sponge vs. The Dirty Bubble**

Having escaped the dreaded Tidal Zone, the Dirty Bubble and his dirty bubble people accomplice generals vainly search across the ruins of Atlantis for King Neptune's lost Trident to use its superpowers to seek revenge against all sea creatures for their suffering in the Tidal Zone and their tragic mutations into dirty monsters that sea creatures will never accept and tolerate. Eventually, they abandon their search and decide instead to use the remainder of the magical crystal technology and toxic wastes of Atlantis to create the ultimate super weapon called the Massive Mudslide Machine, which resembles a giant toilet seat. The super villains use the remaining Atlantian crystal submarines to transport their super weapon and to travel themselves. From hearing the news reports of Neptune's submarine in the Arctic Ocean, the Dirty Bubble and his dirty forces arrive in the Arctic Ocean, discover Neptune's submarine, easily defeat its fish military security in a massive snowball and mud ball fight, and then publically broadcast their new super weapon to all the seven seas from the military cameras at the site. Introducing his dirty race as the last surviving Atlantians apart from Super Sponge, the Dirty Bubble demands that all other sea creatures bow down to him and surrender Super Sponge to him. The Dirty Bubble believes that Super Sponge has Neptune's Trident and knows that Super Sponge has the superpowers to potentially defeat him. The Dirty Bubble threatens to use his mysterious super weapon to destroy all the seven seas if Super Sponge does not willingly surrender to him and kneel before him as his prisoner.

The Dirty Bubble boldly challenges Super Sponge by commanding: "Come to me, Son of Neptune! Save the Seas from my Wrath, Super Sponge! Kneel before General Bubble! Bow down to my dirty bubbly balls!"

All sea creatures in all the seven seas are shocked by the Dirty Bubble's ultimatum and demand that the mysterious so-called Super Sponge surrender to save their lives. In Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs and his loyal reporter and fast food employees Squidward Tentacles and Patrick Star desperately report the news in the Krabby Kronicle and publically plead for Super Sponge to meet the Dirty Bubble's demands. Back in Rock Bottom, SpongeBob and Sandy see the news broadcasts of the Dirty Bubble's global threat. Knowing he cannot use the Trident to stop the Dirty Bubble without risking the destruction of all the world's oceans via the mysterious Massive Mudslide Machine, not wanting the Trident to fall into the Dirty Bubble's hands, and hoping to soothe the Dirty Bubble's wild wrath by bowing down to his bubble balls, SpongeBob buries the Trident into his step-parents' headstones like the legendary Excalibur. Wearing his caped, dark pink, and golden superhero costume as the Super Sponge, SpongeBob and Sandy then depart to Bikini Bottom and surrender themselves to the Bikini Bottomite fish military, who hand them over to General Bubble's dirty forces in the Arctic Ocean. With Neptune's larger submarine apparently captive, both Super Sponge and Sandy captive, and the Massive Mudslide Machine ominously waiting to be activated, the Dirty Bubble and his dirty bubble people generals make their new prisoners bow down to the Dirty Bubble and take them into their submarines. Inside his command ship, the Dirty Bubble gleefully reveals to his prisoners that he will destroy all the oceans of the world anyway, even though Super Sponge has already met his demands. The Dirty Bubble plans to use the Massive Mudslide Machine to transform planet Earth into a Desert World full of endless Dirt, where he and his mutant bubble brothers can peacefully live forever and repopulate the new world with Atlantian dirty bubble people. Once activated, the Massive Mudslide Machine will absorb all the raw sewage from all the underground sewer systems of all sea cities, purify and convert the raw sewage into dirt, and then drown and suffocate all the oceans with massive amounts of dirt to kill all sea creatures and replace the oceans with dry land only, creating a new dirty planet without water. The resulting massive dirt storms will also block Sun light from reaching the planet, killing all land life as well and leaving the dirty bubble people as new Lords of the Dark and Dirty Earth. The new global darkness will naturally strengthen the Dirty Bubble and his people, whose dirty bodies thrive in dark filth. On the other hand, the light of the Sun gives Super Sponge eternal life and gives life to all other creatures of the world. Therefore, the new Dark Dirt World will also cause Super Sponge to dry out and die as well. Like the Dirty Bubble can asexually reproduce small copies of himself by budding, the Dirty Bubble reveals that Super Sponge too can reproduce by budding once he fully reaches maturity. Thus, the Dirty Bubble's plans will also stop Super Sponge's future creation of a race of super sponges to protect the world from future greater global threats. Realizing his mistake in surrendering to the Dirty Bubble, Super Sponge and Sandy are horrified at the dirty and sinister plans and the awful powers of the Massive Mudslide Machine. Super Sponge realizes he must escape and join forces with the Bikini Bottomite fish military to stop the Dirty Bubble now that the super villain has left war as the only option left despite Super Sponge's compromise for peace. Suddenly, inside Neptune's nearby submarine, the ghost of King Neptune causes the ship's autopilot to send the ship to Bikini Bottom. As the ship escapes and distracts the Dirty Bubble and his forces, Super Sponge and Sandy use the distraction to likewise escape and follow the ship to Bikini Bottom to warn the fish military of the definite apocalyptic potential of the super weapon and to join forces with them. The shocked Dirty Bubble sends small copies of himself after Super Sponge and Sandy. Super Sponge, using his superpowers, and Sandy, armed with her jetpack and laser gun prototype scientific inventions, engage the mini-dirty bubbles, who have weaker versions of the Dirty Bubble's superpowers, in an intense aerial battle and manage to pop them all. Super Sponge and Sandy then rendezvous with the fish military in Bikini Bottom and devise a plan to stop the Dirty Bubble. Meanwhile, Bikini Bottom's old retired fake superhero vigilantes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, who actually do not have any superpowers and are only human scuba divers obsessed with superhero comics and dressed in fake superhero costumes, are unable to defend Bikini Bottom themselves. The enraged Dirty Bubble finally activates the Massive Mudslide Machine over the Arctic Ocean, causing his apocalyptic visions to begin as the super weapon results in massive dirt storms across the seven seas that kill many sea creatures and obliterate many sea cities by drowning and drying them up with dirt. The automated super weapon and the super villains then float towards Bikini Bottom, leaving mass destruction in their path. Back in Bikini Bottom, the fish military, squirrel scientists, and Sandy combine top secret military submarines with Neptune's large submarine to create their own massive custom sub called the Super Submarine Sandwich. The Massive Mudslide Machine and the Dirty Bubble's forces finally arrive in Bikini Bottom. As the public now pleads for Super Sponge to save them, Super Sponge concentrates and absorbs the sun light that remains to become fully energized and then uses all of his enhanced super powers to attack and finally destroy the super weapon to end its rampage. After using his superpowers to destroy most of the super weapon, Super Sponge then forms his elastic body into a giant plunger, clogs the giant toilet, flies off with the unstable super weapon, and tosses the weapon above the sea into outer space where it explodes, ending its threat to the world. Using most of his energy greatly weakens Super Sponge despite his success. Meanwhile, Sandy and the fish military use their Super Submarine Sandwich to ram into the Dirty Bubble's smaller Atlantian submarines, causing all of the vessels to explode and causing the creation of another Tidal Zone water cyclone that sucks all the super villains, except the Dirty Bubble himself, into it as eternal prisoners again. The Tidal Zone water cyclone then zooms away like a twister from Bikini Bottom, leaving much destruction in its path in addition to the massive devastation caused by the destroyed Massive Mudslide Machine. After the climactic battle, only General Bubble himself remains for his vain villainous cause. Determined to fight to the death, the Dirty Bubble absorbs the energy from the dirt and darkness of the city dirt storms. The heavily energized Dirty Bubble uses his enhanced superpowers to engage the already weakened Super Sponge and his remaining diminished superpowers in an attempt to kill Super Sponge and destroy the rest of Bikini Bottom. The two enemies hold nothing back in their super brawl, though the Dirty Bubble has the advantage. Further collateral damage and death occurs to the city and its populace as the two supermen battle, though Super Sponge does his best to prevent destruction as he simultaneously fights his enemy, saves innocent civilian bystanders, and moves the fight towards the outskirts of the city. Super Sponge drenches his enemy in clean and slippery liquid soap; absorbs surrounding water to increase his strength to beat his enemy across the city; transforms his body into the shape of a Trident to wound his enemy, though he cannot fully pop him; stretches his body to amazing lengths to dodge and bind his enemy; deflects his enemy's blows with his elastic skin; and finally, uses the remainder of his light energy to form a blazing ball of light to ram into and weaken his enemy as the two fight and fly across Bikini Bottom. On the other hand, the Dirty Bubble breathes dirt into his enemy's spongy holes to suffocate him; repeatedly bites his enemy to make him feel nauseous and ill, though his enemy is still invulnerable to his dirty diseases; blasts his enemy with mud balls that make him slip and stumble; forms into hammer shapes to bludgeon his enemy with brute super strength; and moves at super speeds to dodge his enemy and cover his enemy in stinky, slimy trails of dirt as the two fight and fly across Bikini Bottom. As the deadly fight reaches a stalemate, the two enemies wrestle and float out of the city and above the sea into the night sky full of shining stars. They get separated in the high clouds until they are both attacked by a large flock of seagulls, who pummel the two back down into the sea. As the two enemies crash back down into the sea and towards Bikini Bottom, they crash towards the Mega Chum Bucket Industries Tower, the headquarters of the rival company of the Krusty Krab Company. Inside the Tower, Karen sees them approaching, helplessly fires lasers at them, and incredulously shouts and asks her husband Sheldon Plankton:

"Are those seagull birds?! Are those crashing planes?!"

Sheldon Plankton, the mad scientist restaurant owner of the company, yells and replies, "No, those are Supermen!"

The supermen then crash into the tower. The dazed enemies weakly tackle each other off the high skyscraper. Plankton then yells curses at them as they escape. With very little light remaining in the dusty city, Super Sponge is greatly weakened as the Dirty Bubble feeds off the darkness in the city to repower himself. The Dirty Bubble beats Super Sponge into submission and covers him in so much dirt that he begins to dry out and starts to die. Far away in Rock Bottom, Neptune's Trident, sensing its new master's danger, automatically leaves Rock Bottom to find him. The fish military finally catches up with the superfast enemies and engages the Dirty Bubble to distract him, somewhat weakening the super villain though he immediately decimates most of the attacking fish soldiers. Super Sponge uses the remainder of his strength and will power to sneak up behind the distracted Dirty Bubble and to trap him into a deadly chokehold. The resisting super villain violently struggles to break free, causing the enemies to crash into the nearby Krusty Krab Company Tower, where its owner Mr. Krabs and his employees Squidward and Patrick are hugging and huddling together as they cry about the seeming end of the world. Super Sponge desperately pleads for the Dirty Bubble to end his fighting, but the super villain instead prepares to shoot deadly mud balls at the innocent bystanders Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick. Suddenly, Neptune's Trident finally arrives in Bikini Bottom at super speeds and flies into the hands of Super Sponge. As Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Patrick beg for Super Sponge to save them from Death, Super Sponge reluctantly uses the Trident to impale, mortally wound, and pop the Dirty Bubble before the super villain can kill the civilian trio. General Bubble's violent rampage and tragic legacy is finally over. Having barely saved the rest of Bikini Bottom and the other sea cities across the world from Deadly Dirt, Super Sponge still cries and screams in guilt for his harsh but necessary decision to kill the Dirty Bubble. Super Sponge, the ultimate Kitchen Sponge, has defeated the filthy Dirty Bubble to save and clean the sea. A hero is born, while a villain dies…

**Act 4 – SpongeBob SquarePants in Bikini Bottom**

In the aftermath of the climactic battle, the deadly dirt storms finally clear, bringing cleanliness and sunlight to the seas again and allowing Super Sponge to make a full recovery from his injuries. Super Sponge uses his superpowers to help the public, wealthy companies, and city government rebuild Bikini Bottom. Super Sponge is praised as the Savior of the Sea and his victory inspires sea cities across the globe to make gradual recoveries and to have hope for the future with him as their protector. Though he is now an official ally of the Bikini Bottom fish military, Super Sponge evades their efforts to discover his real identity as SpongeBob RoundPants of Rock Bottom. To aid in this effort, the civilian SpongeBob only wears his superhero costume when acting as Super Sponge, becomes a new Bikini Bottomite, and changes his last name to SquarePants. Sandy comforts SpongeBob over the necessity of his decision to kill the Dirty Bubble, which continues to haunt him though he knows he ultimately made the right decision. Having fallen in love with each other due to their combined efforts to save the world and Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob and Sandy marry and live together in Sandy's Tree Dome with their new pet snail Gary. As his civilian alter ego, SpongeBob SquarePants takes two jobs at the recovering Krusty Krab Company. Wearing glasses, a toupee, and a fake moustache as a complex disguise, SpongeBob becomes a restaurant fry cook and reporter for the Krabby Kronicle, allowing him to monitor city and world news to keep the Sea World safe for as long as he lives…

The End


End file.
